


Last date

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Today is Kurt's last day before becoming a priest, so he has one last thing to do before taking vows.





	Last date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by Landedifandom, prompt: 60 - today

That day was a very special day for Kurt: it was his last day before taking vows, his last occasion to do the thing he wouldn’t be allowed anymore starting the next day.

He had called Logan and asked him to meet him at a pub near the cathedral in which he would be ordained.

When he went there his friend was already waiting for him with a couple of beers. Kurt sat next to him and thanked him as he was given a bottle.

-So… tomorrow’s the big day, huh?-

The German could tell by the other’s tone that he was trying to hide his unhappiness about his choice.

-Yes. Today is almost as special since it’s the last time for me to do a few things.-

They drank in silence for a moment before Kurt casually caressed Logan's back with his tail.

The latter looked at him raising an eyebrow, then he grinned at the soon-to-be-priest’s mischievous expression.

-Oh, so you plan on doing everything, huh?- he asked.

-Only one thing.-

They quickly finished their beers, then they went to the bathroom. It wasn’t the best possible place, but it was the only one available at the moment.

As soon as they locked the door Logan passionately kissed Kurt, pushing him against the wall.

They had been separated for a lot of time, between Wolverine’s missions and Nightcrawler’s seminar studies they barely had time to call each other, much less spend time together.

All of their repressed passion and need exploded in that moment, making their hands wander on each other as if it was their first time. They lifted clothes and touched naked skin, soon slipping their hands in each other’s underwear.

They sighed and moaned, but they kept kissing and holding each other.

Logan lowered their trousers to free their members, masturbating them together to get them hard.

It didn’t take long, the forced abstinence caused mainly by their distance had made them hornier than ever.

As Kurt’s legs trembled in pleasure Logan easily lifted him.

Nightcrawler quickly wrapped his legs around the other’s hips, pushing his against the erection he felt between his cheeks.

The Canadian sucked two of his fingers to wet them before pushing them inside his lover, preparing him.

Kurt’s heart was beating faster for the arousal, but that care filled it with bittersweet joy at the thought that it would be their last time together.

Logan made sure not to hurt the German as he quickly moved his fingers in and out of him, making them move in circles to spread him.

When he was done he spat on his hand to lubricate himself, then he gently penetrated his lover; no matter how horny or needy he was, he would never hurt him, not even by mistake.

Kurt held him tight, his arms wrapped around the other’s neck, his fingers grabbing his lover’s black hair.

It wouldn’t had been a special intercourse if it wasn’t for the occasion; it was quick and messy, but it was spontaneous and loving in their own way.

They came together, staining their clothes as they called each other’s name.

Logan slowly slid down on his knees, panting as much as his lover.

-I’ll miss you.- he whispered in a sad tone as he caught his breath.

-I’ll miss you too, mein Lieber.-

They kissed again, slowly and sweetly, hugging tight.

-Come visit me any time you want. My church will always be open for you.- Kurt reassured his lover.

-I’ll remember it.-

They took their time enjoying their closeness, cuddling and kissing, but in the end they had to fix themselves and get out.

They drank some more beers together, then they had to separate.

Kurt followed Logan to his bike to say goodbye.

-Well… I wish you all the best.- the latter said.

-Thank you, you too.-

Wolverine pulled him close to kiss him one last time.

-Bye, Elf.-

-Bye, Logan.-

They half-smiled to each other, then the Canadian left.

Kurt went back to his dormitory, a bittersweet smile accompanying him to his sleep.


End file.
